


Curiosity

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: College, Curious Ren, F/M, Fingering, Fucking Against the Front Door, Inexperienced ShuMako Experimenting, Insecure Ren, It Almost Starts Out Like an Intellectual Lewd But Don't Let That Fool You, Post-Game, Ren Blushing, Sapiosexual, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, blowjob, curious Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: It's a cold night to study for college exams. Studying with Ren has its hazards, though, because the damn boy is pretty hot when he's reading a classic. Makoto surprises herself by how lustful she feels.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out something new with this. Instead of presenting super sexperienced ShuMako in the Shujin days, this presents a couple that hasn't experimented very much even when they've already been living together for some months.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Niijima Makoto was reading on the couch and when the cold wind rattled the windows, she glanced from her textbook to the outside, and then to her boyfriend. Ren was huddled under a blanket because it was chill indoors, too. Makoto had bought that blanket for him; she was under one that Ren had bought for her. They occupied their own corners of the couch, each under their own blankets, but their feet were touching; hers were comfortably wrapped in woollen socks that Ren had knitted for her. ”Proficiency exercise”, he had said.

Makoto loved Ren's hands. His fingers were slender, like a good pianist's (or a thief's), and elegant as if they were designed by a perfectionist painter. She looked at them again and they held a textbook that he was reading for his courses – Machiavelli's _The Prince_ , actually. A classic that Makoto herself hadn't read yet. Ren didn't look back at Makoto, which suited her perfectly, because it meant he was concentrated on the book.

Ren was clearly focusing on an interesting bit in the book, because he was squinting his eyes, as if in thought. That intelligence, and those fingers together, they painted a picture so beautiful that Makoto sighed. Audibly.

That made Ren look up.

”What are you smiling about?” said Ren and returned his eyes, now more relaxed, to the book.

”H-huh?” Makoto hadn't realized she was. ”I-I...” She felt her cheeks turn red. ”It's nothing!”

The moment she let out her words, she knew what was coming next. He looked back up.

”Really?” And a smirk. His eyes had that glint in them that told her he knew.

”I-I'm just happy we're finally living together!”

He held eye contact and Makoto felt her cheeks burn ever more intensely.

”I'm happy that you still enjoy the novelty after eight months”, he said with an unwavering low tone. That... voice combined with him reading a book right there was like a blow to Makoto's own concentration. Not only were her cheeks burning, she felt her whole body stir and start turning hot.

”I'm happy, too!” she said, and hoped that the blushing would transfer all the necessary blood and oxygen to her head and, well, anywhere in her upper body. Not anything below the waistline, please. Exams were coming up, so they both should be studying. She had 1500 pages to read for next week and she had only read them once thus far. There was absolutely no time for distractions.

Eyes on the book. Good. Diligent as ever, Makoto started reading again. Boring stuff for some; lifeblood for her. She was reading an interesting treatise on justice which argued that true justice is not found within laws alone, nor in the individual heart, but their dialectical interplay. It was really fascinating and she was happy that Ren loved that about her. Ren, her supportive and understanding true love. Ren, the same Ren, that she realized she was tickling with her toes right now.

Her... own toes. Playing on his thighs and betraying her like that?

Before she could withdraw her toes, Ren put his fingers on her legs and start ghosting _those fingers_ near her knee. Makoto gasped as the sensation sent a pulse straight upwards, to between her legs.

Justice. Justice. Dialectics. Fingers ghosting. Maybe she could channel that pleasure into relaxation, which, as everyone knows, is good for learning.

But her eyes betrayed her, too, and she looked him in the eye. Her mouth betrayed her as well and she smiled.

”M-maybe we should study?” she said.

”If you say so, Your Majesty”, he said, and somehow had managed to slip his foot right further, between her thighs. Makoto gasped and threw her head back. Ren's toes teased her inner thigh, slowly approaching areas that felt ever more pleasurable. With her eyes closed, she ”mmm'd” and smiled and her body started anticipating his moves. All thought seemed to escape her mind as Ren's toes teased by approaching and retreating and again, approaching. He knew where her most sensitive spots were and what to do, but this was the first time that he did it with his toes. The thought excited Makoto and her hips started moving in response. She wanted Ren to touch her, to caress her.

But... there were other... things... to... do...

”We... really should... ah!”

His toes caressed her underwear and applied pressure in the way that Makoto loved.

”Yes?” he suggested. ”You seem troubled.”

”I think I would like a-a-AAH” — he touched her clit!— ”I'd mmm, like some teeeeeeahh.” How was she so sensitive now? It was as if his slightest touch sent made her delirious with lust.

”Tea? Do you want me to go make you some?” He started moving his toe slowly around her clit, going in circles.

Makoto tried to speak and all she could do was feel her lips squirm in rhythm with his movement. She closed her eyes and let him pleasure her. After a while, he placed his toe on the most sensitive part and pressed it slowly and repeatedly. Pressure, release, pressure, release, in perfect rhythm. Just the way she liked it, and she enhanced it a little by grinding against him. She was getting wet and hot and she was pulsing in anticipation.

This _was_ a serious contender against the textbook...

”But okay, I'll go get some”, said Ren and pulled away his toe. Gasp! Makoto was so surprised she let it out and opened her eyes and saw the smirking boy. Ren lingered there long enough for her to see his light cotton pants and the erection within. ”Don't go anywhere.”

Ren turned around and started walking to the kitchen. The pants did very little to hide how nice his butt look right now. And she was still aching to be touched. She bit her lip and returned to the book and the dialectics of justice and her finger was suddenly on her panties and she felt that they were blazing hot and wet. It was impossible for her to resist the temptation and she rubbed her clit through the panties, to drive away the hunger for more, but that just made it worse and worse. She let out a moan, imagining Ren hard and ready to enter her, to make her forget about the exams for a while... To caress her and make love to her and to _fuck_ her so that she would have the orgasm of her life and then she realized her panties had moved aside and she had wet her fingertip and was rubbing at her clit...

”Naughty.”

That was Ren, from the kitchen door. ”We're out.”

Or had it been _no tea_?

 _Had he seen what she was doing?_ At least he was smirking, looking through his bangs, standing in the doorway with his sleeves rolled, exposing his toned forearms like he was the god of sex incarnate. Incarnate – become flesh.

”You want some?” he asked.

”H-huh?”

”Tea? I can go get some.”

_The tease!_

Makoto's fingers were still on her lips. She looked at Ren, measuring his arms, his face, his neck, his... pants.

”Come here”, she said.

Ren started walking, smiling all the while and keeping cocky eye contact. He blinked, and as fast as it was, it emphasized how miraculously beautiful his eyes were to Makoto.

”Tea would delight me”, she said. ”B-but...”

The words seemed to get stuck in her mouth.

”...I... w-want to taste something else, too?”

Ren's face lit up even as he broke eye contact. Apparently it was too much even for him to keep his cool. Keeping his face tilted downwards, he slowly walked to her. Ren cupped her face with his hand, inserting his fingers to her silken hair. Then he turned her face upwards and looked her in the eye. However composed he was, he couldn't hide the red in his cheeks.

”I would... l-lo... if you please...”

It was not often that Makoto saw him so lost for words. He had his insecurities too, just like she did, and sometimes it was hard for her to remember. Now it was apparent, though: his courage was gone, and in its place were pink cheeks and flustered eyes and a surrendering smile.

That gave Makoto courage – she knew she was in charge, now, and Ren expected as much. So she sat upright and put her feet beneath her hips, to be able to sit strategically on her own heel. Her confidence was on the rise and she looked at his flustered face, smiling suggestively. He gulped and had trouble looking her in the eye, and it didn't seem to become any easier as Makoto kept eye contact and start closing her hands in on the bulge in his pants.  
His breathing grew heavier by each millimeter she approached.

Still keeping to the outside of the pants, her left hand went between his legs, to cup his balls. Ren's gasped deeply. He closed his eyes, let himself breathe again. Goodness how beautiful his eyes were...

Makoto didn't go on until Ren opened his eyes. When he did, she lay two fingertips on the bulge in his pants. She didn't look at it at all, but gently traced its whole length and width by touch alone.

”Makoto... that... is...”. His words were stuck in his throat. ”I... love the way you touch me.”

Her heart grew in her chest. Still, she found out she was feeling _bolder_ than that and she surprised even herself by what came out of her mouth next.

”Say it. Say what I should do.” She felt even more daring than that. ”Say what you _want_ me to do now.”

”I...” He was definitely exasperated — talking felt visibly difficult and he was blushing. ”Please take my _cock_ in your mouth.”

At that, Makoto smiled with confidence and pleasure, and both of her hands danced upwards to his waistband. Slipping the fingertips between the band and his skin, she pulled his pants and briefs down. His cock erected itself right in front of her face, the tip almost touching her nose as it did.

Makoto broke eye contact with Ren to admire the beauty of his cock. She placed the fingers of both of her hands near it, ghosting it, like it was the most precious thing in the world. It seemed to radiate heat and Makoto was barely able to restrain herself. She wanted to take the whole cock inside her mouth, right now.

But she did restrain herself, to be able to tease both of them. Her fingers caressed the velvety skin and she kissed the very tip of the cock with her petit lips. He tasted good, so she gave another kiss, and another, and another, and then let her mouth stay there.

Makoto opened her lips a little and pushed on Ren's cock, while raising her eyes to look at Ren. He was definitely surprised, maybe even in bit of a shock. Makoto had never caressed him quitelike this before. His eyes and his smile betrayed a heretofore unknown please, and if Makoto was correct, also his desire to get more. But one he couldn't put into words.

Good thing they knew and trusted each other so well, then. Makoto slipped the whole tip of Ren's cock into her mouth and sucked on it, as if sucking the juices out of a fruit. Ren let out a low moan, one after another, as she kept doing it and stroking his cock gently. His pubic hairs tickled her fingers. She wanted to keep this sensual and slow.

”Makoto, what are you...” He swallowed. ”...doing?! That's aaa-mmmhhhh!” Mid-sentence, Makoto had slid her lips further down his cock and half of it was in her mouth now. By instinct, she put her hands around the stem and pulled downwards. That made Ren's cock even harder and he seemed to like it and Makoto sucked a little harder and Ren groaned, ”YEEESSS!”

His cock was rock hard now and thirst for more was written all over Ren. Makoto took the cock even deeper into her mouth, so deep that she felt her gag reflex almost go off. Down and up his cock, she pressed on the stem too and listened to Ren worship her with words as she worshipped him with her mouth. At times, she took it out of her mouth and he seemed to like the air on the cock. Then she licked the length of it, sometimes with the tip of the tongue, sometimes with the whole width of it. Ren was so lost in pleasure that he looked like he would never come back.

To Makoto, that seemed like a good place to stop, so she took her mouth away and gave a few strokes with her hand. She kept looking at Ren's face and smiling, to wait for his response. She was learning how to tease as well.

Ren had the look of someone hit on the head. He was breathing heavily and smiling like an idiot. At that, Makoto felt immense satisfaction and slowly opened her mouth to speak.

”Now go get some tea, Joker.”

Ren groaned in exasperation and his brain and mouth seemed to try their damnedest to find the proper words to praise his Queen, his courageous girl, his wild and curious lover. But Makoto silenced them all by saying ”shush” and pulling his pants back up and squeezing his butt and giving a one last kiss to his cock through the pants.

Then, she realized what she had done and blushed. Had she really been so uninhibited? Where had the come from?

Ren must have seen her face because he let out a soft laugh and he was blushing too. They both wanted to make eye contact and really not make eye contact. Her pulse pounding in her ears and on her cheeks, she giggled too and gave him an embarrassed smile. Ren laughed nervously in return and bent down to kiss her on the mouth.

His lips were soft and hot. Makoto wanted the kiss to last forever, but her desire to tease him was stronger than that.

”Now, now. The Queen needs some tea”, she said, a little embarrassed by her attitude.

That did seem to light up something in Ren's eyes, though. Something warm and glimmering. So he groaned in satisfaction and bowed to her. Then he took her by the hand and kissed her on fingers.

”As you wish.”

Makoto was reeling. What was she doing? She was in the throes of passion unlike any she had felt before. She lost herself in the sensations and before she knew it, Ren had gone to change his pants to something a little warmer and come back already and was ready to leave.

Makoto stood up and escorted him to the door. She felt dizzy, like drunk from Ren's presence and touch and lingering taste. They were less than a half meter apart. Wordlessly, he looked up at her and blushed, and she was blushing too. Their souls met, and they both held their breaths.

Time stopped.

Then time exploded back into being and they were kissing, hot lips exchanging wet love. Ren pushed Makoto against their front door and Makoto responded by wrapping her leg around him. His thigh was pressing against her clit, she was grinding against him. It made her crazy as fuck, groaning, having trouble breathing, taking in Ren's tongue, wanting to cum, wanting to cum so bad.

Ren was entranced by her delirious lust and he thrust his hand inside her pants. His fingers found her wet pussy and she let out a loud sigh. In response, Ren put two of his fingers a little deeper inside and sought for the places Makoto liked the best. But he was missing the obvious now.

”Please, please, touch my clit, please.”

Ren removed his fingers from inside her, and with his wet fingers, he found her clit and started rubbing it. Suddenly she let out a scream and Ren got scared and she just rubbed harder against her and kissed him and tried to let him know by all means available that she wanted him to make her cum right there and then, fuck me Ren, fuck my brains out, make me cum and never let me go.

He got the hint and Makoto surrendered to his touch. His fingers started driving her towards ecstasy and she sighed and gasped and trembled. But Ren was starting to learn to tease, as well – he pulled back and Makoto's knees almost gave up in unfulfilled desire. She was feeling dizzy again and looked him in the eye.

Ren had no time to react and she saw the surprise in his eyes when she in turn thrust her hand into his pants and found his erect cock. Ren swallowed and tried to say something and blushed, but Makoto started stroking him hard and fast.

”Shit, shit, fuck, Makoto, fuck, stop, don't stop, yes, oh shit, oh yes, yes, yes... How do you do that, you goddess, oh gods, fuck you're hot!”

At that, Ren took her by the wrist. She was caught and Ren turned her around. Her face was pressed against the front door and she felt him pull down her own pants. The skin on her bare ass had just a second to taste the cool air before Ren pressed against her and guided his cock inside her.

He was hard and big, and the tip of the cock slid easily into her hot and wet pussy. He put his left hand on her hip and his right hand on her ass. Makoto pressed against him, and he started fucking her. Thrust, thrust, hard and deep he went, driving her mad with lust. His cock rammed against her insides and his hand slapped her ass. She gasped and her pussy squeezed his cock. He whispered dirty words into her ear, too mad with lust to make any sense.

Ren was fucking her in just the right way, pushing against her g-spot. She had never cum by penetration alone but she was feeling that now she just might. This was a feeling she had never ever felt before. Her pussy pulsed and squeezed Ren's cock and her breathing got harder and deeper and her moans got out of the little control that there was left.

That was when Ren pulled out.

Makoto felt like she'd been robbed, but the robbery caused her immense pleasure. Wanting both to cum and to prolong it – that seemed to make her insane. She turned around forcibly and stroked Ren's cock again, kissing him at the same time. He couldn't resist her and let her please him for a while. The cock just seemed to be harder and harder by the second and Ren more wild with passion.

He lifted her up against the door and she spun her legs around him. Makoto was pressed against the door now, supported by Ren, and he somehow managed to slip his cock inside her. It was an awkward position, but all the more hotter for it, and he fucked and fucked and fucked her and then she fucking exploded in pleasure. She couldn't hold back anymore but screamed as she came on him, his cock barely able to keep inside her pulsing pussy. Then he groaned too and thrust against her and she felt him cum with full force.

Makoto didn't understand what happened next. Her sensations were a mixture of confusion and satisfaction, the smell of sweat and sperm, his taste on her lips, half of her blood pulsing near her clit. Her thighs were giving in. Ren was pressed against her. They were both out of breath, blushing and laughing like maniacs. Neither of them could barely stand, and then they collapsed onto the floor.

Some time passed in giggling and gasping and stroking, and his jizz dripping out to her thighs.

Then Ren said, ”I should probably wash up before I go.”

But Makoto had an idea. ”But what if you don't?”

”...what do you mean?” he asked, exasperated and slightly terrified.

She had mustered up the courage to suggest something wild. ”Go like that.”

”B-but... I'm... your j-juices are all over me and...”

Oh, how Makoto loved him growing unsure of himself like that! She wanted to tease him now – have her revenge for all the beep boops.

”Just pull up your pants. Remember me when you're outside.”

Ren was blushing like crazy, swallowing. He seemed to be almost afraid. But only almost. Then he smiled, and it also turned into the Joker smirk, and said, ”Okay then.”

He did go and get a handkerchief for Makoto, though. She took it but didn't use it yet. Instead, she moved a little and let Ren put in his coat. When he didn't look, she took some of his cum on her fingers. W-would she... could she taste it?

Well, at least smell it. It smelled like sex, like Ren. She grew curious and took some on her lips.

It was a strange taste, but not altogether a bad one. She took some more.

”What are you smiling about?” he asked.

Oh, he had turned to look! Had he seen her? No?

”O-oh!” The taste of her own juices mixed with his cum were bubbly and warm in her mouth. ”Just thinking of you.”

Ren's eyes lit up and with wobbly legs, he came closer to her.

”Give me a kiss.”

Makoto threw back her head and let him kiss her. He probably tasted them both and didn't seem to mind at all. His tongue licked hers, his saliva mixed with hers. He drank her taste and let her know by his kiss that he would be home soon.

Then he opened the door and left.

It would be a short trip. But Makoto was still feeling horny.


End file.
